Super Sized Fun
by BarbaraGER
Summary: E/O Challenge – The boys investigate a haunted funfair. As if the thrill rides and wandering people weren't creepy and dangerous enough already...A DRABBLE STORY
1. Chapter 1

**SUPER SIZED FUN**

**Part One – You Want To Know Your Future, Mister?**

* * *

**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100), **Part of the drabble story 'SUPER SIZED FUN'**| E/O Challenge | Challenge word is **card**

**Genre:** General

**Characters:** Dean, Sam

**Timeline:** Season 2

**Summary:** E/O Challenge – card – The boys investigate a haunted funfair. As if the thrill rides and wandering people weren't creepy and dangerous enough already ... **PART ONE OF A DRABBLE STORY**

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** None

**Author's notes:** I noticed that writing single drabbles isn't working for me so I decided to start another drabble story, yay! As always I'm handling two challenge words, the E/O WOW and the 'musketeer' word with Shannz (who's taking a break at the moment which doesn't take too long I hope?) and MeAzrael – this weeks musketeer word comes from her: fair. My precious, I have to thank you for this word! You inspired me!

* * *

He felt his skin crawl, watching incredibly bony claws put a deck of yellowed tarot cards on the velvet tablecloth. The woman, veiled beyond all recognition – which was probably good – looked greedily at his brother.

"Thanks Ma'am", Sam put her off with his most charming smile, "but as I said, we don't want to know our future. We're working."

"Too bad", the heap of scarfs and cloths hissed, "knowing your future might come in handy while solving a case."

Dean shuddered. He had no issues with fairs. But this one gave him the creeps.

_

* * *

To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPER SIZED FUN**

**Part Two – Just a Glimpse**

* * *

**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100), **Part of the drabble story 'SUPER SIZED FUN'** | E/O Challenge | Challenge word is **here**

**Author's notes:** We're crawling on. Hope you like it! This week's musketeer word is _plane_...my precious MeAzrael: I'm excited to see what you come up with!  


* * *

"So, is there anything you can tell us, anything related to those accidents?"

Sam hadn't finished his sentence when a scrawny hand darted forward, grabbing his wrist. The brothers gasped in surprise simultaneously, both reaching for their guns.

"Relax", the mystery lady piped, "just a glimpse..." A scarf-covered head leaned in, inspecting Sam's palm before the younger Winchester yanked it back vigorously.

"Sam, let's get outta here." Dean's tone left no room for discussions.

When they retreated, she waved dismissively at them before she paused and pointed straight at Dean.

"You. Beware of planes, son."

_

* * *

To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPER SIZED FUN**

**Part Three – Usual Business  
**

* * *

**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100), **Part of the drabble story 'SUPER SIZED FUN'** | E/O Challenge | Challenge word is **bite**

**Author's notes:** Okay, so I'm not sure if I like this story right now but as the reviews are not too bad, I guess it's at least entertaining. This week's musketeer word courtesy of MeAzrael is _drop_. A fantastic word, honey, I just didn't come up with something more exciting, I'm afraid.

* * *

Sam couldn't keep a straight face while following his nagging brother out of the trailer.

"What the hell? What kind of psychic is that lady, I mean come on, everyone should beware of planes, nothing new there..."

"Relax..."

"Dude, I'm glad she's wearing bite splints, otherwise she might have eaten you alive. Man, this whole place creeps me out!"

"Just drop it, let's focus on the case, okay?"

"Exploding candyfloss machines, chains of the flying swing snapping, bumper cars going berserk? No case, Sam. Just the usual funfair business."

Sam rolled his eyes. Good times.

_

* * *

To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPER SIZED FUN**

**Part Four – ****Babaloonies**

* * *

**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100), **Part of the drabble story 'SUPER SIZED FUN'** | E/O Challenge | Challenge is **to use a metaphor**

**Author's notes:** Still not sure where I'm heading with this, but I just go on if you don't mind. So, a metaphor. Nice. And here's me and my big mouth, saying something like: 'Oh, that's easy, I'm using them all the time...' Ha! There I sat, no idea how to put a metaphor into this little thing. Well, I hope what I used here is a metaphor? This week's musketeer word is _initial_. MeAzrael, I hope you found the time to write something brilliant again?

* * *

Sam's initial ambition for the case remained unbroken. A freakin' cat with a freakin' ball of wool.

"So, let's rule out the poltergeist", he stated while they walked towards the ferris wheel, "focus on the ghost-theory."

"Let me guess, you've already done research on the possible stiffs, geek boy?"

They passed a raffle ticket booth, horse races, a shooting range where a guy was cocking a plastic rifle. Dean watched him take aim, was about to say something about the man's girly pose.

"Dean, you..."

The powerful blast catapulted them backwards into a mountain of candy.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**SUPER SIZED FUN**

**Part Five – Wakey Wakey  
**

* * *

**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100), **Part of the drabble story 'SUPER SIZED FUN'** | E/O Challenge | Challenge word is **massage**

**Author's notes:** I hope everyone of you had a cosy little christmas? With loads of snow (Germany had and still has so much snow – the part I live hasn't seen so much of that white stuff for ages...unbelievable!), loads of good things to eat and loads of laughters? Here's part 5 of my fun fair story – enjoy! The musketeer word was chosen by MeAzrael this week and it's _smoke_. Sweetums, did I mention that I lova ya?

* * *

Sam blinked his eyes open, frowning.

There was a broken gingerbread heart dangling from the ceiling, colorful Jelly Pythons scattered everywhere, a liquorice cable wrapped around a pole. His brother's face in front of his nose, an urgent expression plastered onto it, lips moving.

Slowly, Dean's voice cut through the cotton-like layer, the muffled sounds clearing, and Sam jerked back to the here and now.

"Easy", Dean soothed, "I've gotcha...Sammy?"

Sam sat up, a jolt of pain running through his shoulder.

"Yeah", he replied, massaging the throbbing spot, regarding his smoke-filled surroundings, "what the hell, Dean?"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**SUPER SIZED FUN**

**Part Six – Barbecue  
**

* * *

**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100), **Part of the drabble story 'SUPER SIZED FUN'** | E/O Challenge | Challenge word is **flank**

**Author's notes:** _Sorry for skipping the drabble challenge last week – I loved the idea of a dialoge drabble but Real Life just didn't let me have the time I'd have needed. So, new word, new chapter, I hope you like it. I admit, this is a bit crawling on at the moment, but it's the time I need to build up the plot. I promise, I hurry up :-) Musketeer word this week comes from MeAzrael, it's punch. Honey, I'm really looking forward to the upcoming 356 days with you!_

* * *

Dean followed his brother's bewildered gaze over to the destroyed shooting range.

"I take it the balloons weren't filled with off-the-shelf air", Dean stated drily, nodding at something charcoal-like on the floor, "That grilled marinated flank steak? That was the guy we could have asked."

Sam felt his stomach churn at the sight of the charred body and he quickly looked away, roaming the parts of the booth still standing, albeit filled with holes and gaps like a punched card. A few feet away he spotted the shooter, sitting on the floor and howling in pain, obviously injured.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**SUPER SIZED FUN**

**Part Seven – Rant and Rave  
**

* * *

**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100), **Part of the drabble story 'SUPER SIZED FUN'** | E/O Challenge | Challenge word is **side**

**Author's notes:** _I'm a bit sad for not being able to present a tummy story for LaedieDuske's birthday here, but it just didn't fit into this right now. But I hope your birthday will be a cosy and happy one nevertheless, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_This week's musketeer word was my glorious idea, nothing special but always great and fitting! MeAzrael, I just read what you made from it and I love it! I love your Cas!  
_

* * *

"That damn son of a bitch!"

At the enraged outcry the group of gapers gathering around the ruins of the booth jumped and stepped aside, making room for a small, stout man. He stopped in front of the mess, took a good look at the blackened body to his feet and shook his head.

"Oh, that's side-splitting. A real killer. Damn you, Rigby, damn you!"

Exchanging puzzled glances Dean helped his brother up, listening to the cursing and swearing the little man delivered.

Who was that guy and what did he know? And who the heck was Rigby?

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**SUPER SIZED FUN**

**Part Eight – Greetings from the Grave  
**

* * *

**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100), **Part of the drabble story 'SUPER SIZED FUN'** | E/O Challenge | Challenge word is **pull**

**Author's notes:** _This starts to get fun. Okay folks, still building up the plot but I guess it's heading somewhere now. MeAzrael's turn for this weeks musketeer word: stone. Curious what you come up with, honey!_

* * *

"Come on, Warren, stop talking drivel", another man interrupted the rant, kicking pieces of debris aside.

Sam and Dean felt like the audience of a tennis match, their attention darting from one guy to the other.

"Drivel?" the smaller man whirled around, "What do you think is happening here, Malcolm? He's pulling our legs and this..." He waved at the corpse on the ground, "...is just the beginning. He's making fun of us first and then kills us all!"

Malcolm snorted. "Doesn't change the fact that Rigby's stone-dead for twenty years now, does it, Warren?"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**SUPER SIZED FUN**

**Part Nine – Whanna share?  
**

* * *

**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100), **Part of the drabble story 'SUPER SIZED FUN'** | E/O Challenge | Challenge word is **grate**

**Author's notes:** _Crawling on. The action is within one's grasp. This weeks musketeer word is_ limbo_. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Huffing angrily, Warren stomped off.

"Wait!" Dean shouted, hurrying after the man, Sam close behind.

"Don't grate on my nerves son, if you want to laugh at me, get in line", he spat, not even looking at the brothers.

"Who says we want to laugh", Sam spoke up, catching up with Warren easily, "what would you say if we'd be curious about Rigby?"

"There's nothing to tell..."

"No? So there's no ghost making himself at home on this fairground, turning it into his own little limbo by killing people?"

The small man slowed down.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**SUPER SIZED FUN**

**Part Ten – I've Got A Story To Tell  
**

* * *

**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100), **Part of the drabble story 'SUPER SIZED FUN'**| E/O Challenge | Challenge word is **square**

**Author's notes:** _We're getting there. Promised. This week there's no musketeer word I'm afraid, but I hope next time MeAzrael's in the right mood for it again. So, only one challenge word to work with. Almost too easy._

* * *

"Please, take a seat." Warren pointed at a small red leather couch before he slumped down behind his own desk, pulling a pocket square from his jacket and wiping his forehead.

The fact that the man had invited the brothers into his trailer was a good sign. He seemed to trust them. Or he just needed someone who listened.

"So", Dean leaned forward, no beating around the bush necessary, "Rigby. What makes you think that he's behind all this, despite that small handicap of him being dead?"

Warren nodded nervously. "Let me start at the beginning..."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**SUPER SIZED FUN**

**Part Eleven – Fun ain't always Fun  
**

* * *

**Story type:** Drabble (Word count: 100), **Part of the drabble story 'SUPER SIZED FUN'**| E/O Challenge | Challenge word is **drift**

**Author's notes:** _On with this one. And hey, another musketeer word again this week! My precious MeAzrael, I hope you're doing better? This week's word comes from her, it's _egg_. Yeah, I thought the same when she gave it to me. But I think it fit perfectly into this :-)  
_

* * *

"Rigby worked at the adventure ride. He was a good guy but he had this special humor, you know. He loved pranks. And I'm not talking about whoopee cushions or salt in sugar dispensers. He was messing around with fireworks and rotten eggs, he even screwed with the cars of one of the Kiddie Coasters. I don't know, he thought it was funny."

Warren paused and wiped his forehead once more. "At first we all tried to talk sense into him, tried to follow his drift. But he was like...I don't know, it only got worse and worse..."

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
